digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki talk:Digivolution References
Wow You got it all while I was still looking for the backup of my digivolution document. If you want, I can still handle the games, cards, and anything you might be missing.KrytenKoro 04:30, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :"Paired Devices" is actually a slight mistranslation - the kanji can be translated either as "Anti-god Devices" or "Twin Sacred Devices". While they do come in a pair, the manga emphasizes their nature as Anti-God (as in, Anti-Yggdrasil) Devices, and doesn't really place that much importance on them being used together - for example, VictoryGreymon starts to work before Z'dGarurumon does, showing that they can work separately. Its almost definitely intended to be a pun, but the primary meaning is that of being "Anti-god".KrytenKoro 04:58, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::I use Digital Starlight for my translations; I don't actually know Japanese, so I can't tell. You can change it if you want. Lanate 03:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Data Squad I may have been wrong, since I haven't completed the game, but each of the children I saw exhibited the sin to some degree, like in the anime.KrytenKoro 03:48, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :They all exhibited the sin except for Yuma, and I think that's solely because of her age... It would be disturbing for a child to have lustful tendencies... I'll leave them there, if nothing else because it would make sense. Just leave it as person, as Nitta's not a child. Lanate 03:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ah. I've only beaten one of them so far (Belphemon), and seen cutscenes for one or two others (I think it was Beelzemon and Leviamon?). I've really gotten sidetracked by Dusk, as its much less aggravating to play (I currently have a whole page document listing what I need to do with the Digimon in my farm to get new Digivolutions - my ShineGreymon Ruin Mode has about thirty steps to get to Burst Mode, involving getting things like Paladin Mode and Chibomon along the way). :::Oh, by the way, I'm going to spend part of tonight uploading most of my Dusk notes - I've drawn rough, usable maps for most of the levels, and keep some track of the species mission stories and items (though not rewards, sorry). Should I also be uploading the Gallery profiles? Do we want to actually have those up, as a resource? :::By the way, do you have Dawn, or Dusk? My girlfriend recenty saw a sale at Gamestop and got one, but she forgot which one I had, so we both have Dusk now. Any chance we could do egg-matching or even trading, if you live anywhere near Indy?KrytenKoro 05:23, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Dawn/Dusk rival evolutions Do we want to include these as "observed"? Is there any other tamers that have their team progression shown?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :The only thing to take from it is Lilamon > Lotosmon. Count as observed, I guess. Lanate (talk) 02:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Starter degeneration I still want to check these, so I'll get back to you when I've confirmed them.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, can I make an argument for starter degeneration? Your starters come pre-digivolved with their own digivolution lines, so couldn't that, theoretically make them canon? And, if you won't but that, can we break the warps and say that, when they degenerated, it's implied they went through the intermediate forms? Or would that be stretching it? Lanate (talk) 03:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you mean for the first, but the starters do have branching intermediate digivolutions, and it's possible to DNA your way up and down those chains. While it's pretty clear, just to be safe I would suggest just doing what is shown. 10:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Cards Okay, I've gone through all the program cards for Hyper Coliseum except for Booster 25 and 26, and all the Battle Terminal cards. I can't be sure if I've done all the HC promos, so if anyone knows of promos not on the Digimon Card Menu, please tell me. Also, while I spotted one or two, I wasn't particularly looking through the Digimon cards for cards that displayed evolutions, like the promo Growlmon that has WarGrowlmon in the background. If anyone knows of any more of these, please tell me.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Question - on the D-Tector cards, complete evolution lines are posted on the rookies, and higher forms often say "gain x points for digivolving from this Digimon". Should these be included?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you want. To be honest, they're probably all digivolutions covered in the upper areas, but you can still add them if you have the time. Lanate (talk) 04:17, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::Welp, I took this as an opportunity to save scans of all the available cards. I've gotten through all of them at the terminal except for the Alpha cards. Needless to say, there wasn't much profit out of it, as I only got a few usable refs on the Battle Terminal cards. Well, at least I have a stockpile for when we get the card wiki started, though it would take me a year to do.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 10:39, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, maybe, once I've got nearly all of them downloaded and organized, I could set them up as a zip file, and then have a special "You can help!" section with a link to the download, and instructions on how to name and categorize them. Farm it out a little, y'know?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 10:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I've gone through all the cards except for alpha and Hyper Coliseum 25 and 26, which I can't find scans for. Once I'm done with this, I'll look into getting permission from Card Terminal to use their scans, and then start setting up a zip file so we can let people download these on their own. ::::Hey Lanate, if you still have those scans from Vandemon's page, would you be able to add them to the zip file?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) "Battle Tactics" cards? Has anyone ever heard of these before? Apparently they're real.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:10, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Other errata ※?? Dexlution? Blast Evolution? From Shiroi Hane is a source for most of the Tamers digivolutions not shown in the show, like Kiimon or in this case, Paomon. It also explains that Wendigomon is not Lopmon's true champion, but I forget exactly what the wording was. To integrate Digimon Frontier *Pagumon>Raremon''Digimon Frontier'', "Lobomon: Warrior of Light" 02 *Candlemon>Wizardmon''Digimon Frontier'', "Kuammon Baby, Light my Fire!" 03 *Mushroomon>Woodmon''Digimon Frontier'', "Kazemon Kicks It" 04 *Woodmon>Cherrymon (D) *Grumblemon>Gigasmon''Digimon Frontier'', "Molehill Out Of A Mountain" 06 *ToyAgumon/ShadowToyAgumon''Digimon Frontier'', "Island of Misfit Boys" 07 *Monzaemon/WaruMonzaemon''Digimon Frontier'', "Island of Misfit Boys" 07 *Tsunomon>Gabumon''Digimon Frontier'', "The Odd One Out" 08 *Lobomon/KendoGarurumon''Digimon Frontier'', "Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down" 10 *Lobomon+KendoGarurumon>Beowulfmon''Digimon Frontier'', "Stuck in Sakkakumon With You" 27 *Beowulfmon>MagnaGarurumon''Digimon Frontier'', "Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" 35 *EmperorGreymon+MagnaGarurumon>Susanoomon''Digimon Frontier'', "The Brothers Yin and Yang" 48 *Flamemon>Agunimon''Digimon Frontier'', "Home Again, Takuya Returns" 22 *Agunimon/BurningGreymon''Digimon Frontier'', "A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon" 11 *Agunimon+BurningGreymon>Aldamon''Digimon Frontier'', "Darkness Before the Dawn" 28 *Aldamon>EmperorGreymon''Digimon Frontier'', "Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" 35 *Kotemon>Dinohumon *Bearmon>Grizzmon *D'Arcmon/HippoGryphmon>Murmuxmon *Arbormon/Petaldramon''Digimon Frontier'', "No Whamon" 14 *Beetlemon/MetalKabuterimon''Digimon Frontier'', "No Whamon" 14 *Ranamon/Calmaramon''Digimon Frontier'', "Beastie Girl" 15 *Kazemon/Zephyrmon''Digimon Frontier'', "The Swiss Family Digimon" 16 *Kumamon/KorIkkakumon''Digimon Frontier'', "Bizarre Bazaar" 17 *TorikaraBallmon>?>Burgermon/EbiBurgermon>Burgermon Champion *Mercuremon/Sakkakumon''Digimon Frontier'', "Alone But Never Alone" 24 *Mercuremon>ShadowSeraphimon''Digimon Frontier'', "Darkness Before the Dawn" 28 *ShadowBeetlemon/ShadowMetalKabuterimon''Digimon Frontier'', "Alone But Never Alone" 24 *Patamon>?>?>Seraphimon''Digimon Frontier'', "Darkness Before the Dawn" 28 *Duskmon/Velgemon''Digimon Frontier'', "O Brother, Who Art Thou?" 30 *Loewemon/JagerLoewemon''Digimon Frontier'', "Ne'er the Twins Shall Meet" 33 *Conomon>?>Lopmon>?>?>Cherubimon''Digimon Frontier'', "When Knights Fall" 47 *Cherubimon/Cherubimon (Virus) *Gotsumon>Meteormon''Digimon Frontier'', "Now You See It, Now You Don't" 44 *YukimiBotamon>?>Salamon>?>?>Ophanimon''Digimon Frontier'', "When Knights Fall" 47 *Lucemon>?>Lucemon Chaos Mode''Digimon Frontier'', "When Knights Fall" 47 *Lucemon Chaos Mode>Lucemon Satan Mode+Lucemon Larva''Digimon Frontier'', "Lucemon on the Loose" 49 *Shamamon>BurningGreymon''Digimon Frontier'', "A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon" 11 Digimon Data Squad *Agumon (New)>GeoGreymon''Digimon Data Squad'', "THERE ARE MONSTERS AMONG US!" 01 *Lalamon>Sunflowmon''Digimon Data Squad'', "Marcus' Inner Strength!" 02 *Kunemon>Flymon''Digimon Data Squad'', "Marcus' Inner Strength!" 02 *Gaomon>Gaogamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Return of Thomas!" 03 *DemiMeramon>Meramon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Return of Thomas!" 03 *Drimogemon>Digmon''Digimon Data Squad'', "Digital World, Here We Come!" 05 *Elecmon>Garurumon (Black)Digimon Data Squad, "The Ultimate Team No More?" 06 *Keramon>Kurisarimon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Singer's Secret" 08 *Puwamon>Biyomon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Digi-egg That Fell To Earth" 12 *Biyomon>Aquilamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Rise of Rizegreymon!" 13 *Aquilamon>Garudamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Rise of Rizegreymon!" 13 *GeoGreymon>RizeGreymon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Rise of Rizegreymon!" 13 *Falcomon>Peckmon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Wild Boy of the Digital World" 14 *Gaogamon>MachGaogamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Gorge of Deception!" 15 *Budmon>Lalamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One with Herself" 17 *Sunflowmon>Lilamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One with Herself" 17 *Kamemon>Gawappamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Clash With Merukimon!" 18 *PawnChessmon (Black)>KnightChessmon (Black)Digimon Data Squad, "The Digimon Army Makes Its Move!" 21 *PawnChessmon (White)>KnightChessmon (White)Digimon Data Squad, "The Digimon Army Makes Its Move!" 21 Comments :I was hesitant to include the D'arcmon/HippoGryphmon>Murmuxmon because of Bokomon's statement that he can assume any form (which I took to mean that he merely warped his image into D'arcmon and HippoGryphmon rather than actually digivolved. Lanate (talk) 12:01, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::I don't remember that statement, what scene was it? Wouldn't he just turn into Onismon in that case, to save the trouble?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:07, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::...beacuse there are limits to what he can transform into? I was working off of WPP's translation, and it was the one right after Murmuxmon appeared and Bokomon was introducing him. :::Oh, by the way, I moved into my dorm and I didn't get a chance to copy the digimon stuff onto my external hard drive, so I'm without access to all of my anime/manga. Basically, anything I can't do from online sources I won't be able to. Lanate (talk) 03:30, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::According to the WPP sub, HippogGryphomon clearly says "HippoGryphomon, Slide Evolution! D'Arcmon" ::Okay, now keep in mind I'm not fluent in speaking Japanese, but as far as I can tell, what WPP translates as "any" is あれは魔導で色な"Digimon blah blah, which means "By magic he can change into various digimon". I definitely did not hear him say "いずれか", which is what is usually used to mean "any". So, what it sounds like to me is that he's telling us what we already know - Murmuxmon can "digivolve" to other Digimon, specifically d'Arcmon and HippoGryphomon. ::I lost all my meticulously organized manga scans too, and most of my recent translations and documents, so I'm working on replacing those as well.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:14, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Of course in the english dub, they use "any" as well, so I guess I'm wrong and he can turn into any Digimon. However, he does use a "Slide Evolution" to d'Arcmon, and Slide Evolutions in Frontier seem to be pretty much whatever you have the data for anyway (conceivably, Agunimon could slide to Gigasmon, and Mercuremon slides to ShadowSeraphimon), so I think he has the same deal going on there.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:30, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :By the way, I found the card that was displayed in "Guilmon comes alive", and added it to the card list, since it's a card and all. I'm still not sure how I missed it in the first place.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 10:00, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Racing http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/digimon_r/racers.html New Posibilities I really really want to put the following digivolutions: * Monmon > Hookmon > Armormon > Cannondramon * Kotemon > Dinohumon > Kyukimon > GuardiAngemon * Bearmon > Grizzmon > GrapLeomon > Marsmon But I know I can't justify them save for an argument on how they're obtained (they're the only ones obtained by leveling up the Rookie), but it would do so many things to do this and break a bunch of warps. Also, for Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon * Kotemon > Dinohumon * Bearmon > Grizzlymon by reason of sibling relationship. Lanate (talk) 02:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Digital Monster D-Project (based on Post-Game battles) * Koromon >> MetalGreymon * Agumon >> WarGreymon * Minomon >> Stingmon * Wormmon >> Dinobeemon * Tokomon >> Angemon * Patamon >> MagnaAngemon * Nyaromon >> RedVeedramon * Elecmon >> Zhuqiaomon * Elecmon >> Ebonwumon * Veemon >> ExVeemon * Nyaromon >> Angewomon * Salamon > Gatomon * Bukamon >> MarineAngemon * Syakomon >> Whamon * Pokomon >> Taomon * Tsunomon >> WereGarurumon * Gabumon >> MetalGarurumon * Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon * Gummimon >> Gargomon * Terriermon >> BlackMegaGargomon * Pagumon >> Diaboromon * DemiMeramon >> Arukenimon Of course, if we want count it like a V-Pet and do from Baby up until divergence... The scary thing is that a lot of the latter digivolutions make sense. * Botamon > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon * Punimon > Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon * Chibomon > Demiveemon > Veemon > ExVeemon * Leafmon > Minomon > Wormmon > Stingmon * Poyomon > Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon * YukimiBotamon > Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon * Jarimon > Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon * Reremon > Pokomon > Renamon > Kyubimon * Conomon > Gummimon > Terriermon > Gargomon * Zurumon > Pagumon > DemiDevimon > Devimon * Mokumon > DemiMeramon > Impmon > Devidramon * Nyokimon > Yokomon > Kunemon > Airdramon * Nyaromon > Elecmon > RedVeedramon * Pichimon > Bukamon > Syakomon > Dolphmon Lanate (talk) 02:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Just putting it out there. :So... any thoughts? Lanate (talk) 03:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::Especially because those digivolution lines are a major part of the plot (I think), I would almost suggest using the entire lines. However, from what I've read about the gameplay, the "lines" are more of a DNA type of thing - any Digimon can get it's next level equivalent in the Wormmon line with enough forest DNA. Do any of us actually have the game to check how much of the digivolution is story-related, and how much of it is V-Pet based? 10:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::So, Lanate, your decision: Are we doing D-Project or not? 14:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Nope. I've gotten no further on deciphering the game, so I'd rather err on the side of caution. I can come back to it in the future when I actually finish playing through the game (I'm focusing on Brave Tamer atm), but I'd rather not. Lanate (talk) 18:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I vote for including the main lines from DW3. I mean, the only player input for these is leveling up the Digimon, like in Masters, so I think we should list these. 09:57, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::What are the requirements for evolving along side paths? We have really loosened our requirements for viable cites since we first made this policy, so I think DW3 might be acceptable...however, I've not played it, so I don't really know how it works. Then again, would this really add any cites beside the Monmon line? 23:28, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Farm Mission claimed evolutions How would I go about fleshing this out? Lanate (talk) 05:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) World On Digimon World section, it says "None?" I take it that means that it just needs a list of all the possible Digivolutions in that game that the player can raise, right? If so, then I should be able to lend a hand. P.S. I'm not a newbie at Wikia, just the Digimon Wiki. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 18:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) If I remember correctly, the Digivolutions that you can force in a game don't count. If you did something to make a Digimon evolve, then it doesn't count. In Digimon World, if trained correctly, you could turn and Elecmon into an Angemon; obviously, this isn't cannon. I think the idea behind the "None?" indicates that there are no actual Digivolutions in-game, other than those that the player can influence on his partner. No cut-scenes or in-game renderings have any other Digimon evolving, unless you count the De-Digivolution of Machinedramon into a Rookie form after he's been beaten. Mbjones90 19:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. This list isn't supposed to become a full list of every digivolution possible throughout the series, which would be largely uninformative, and anyways, redundant to wikimon. The stated policy is to only cover the story-based evolutions. 00:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, just wasn't sure what was meant, that's all. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Battle Okay, what's our position on these? They're pretty much all straight lines, but it's (1) a Korean game (is it officially licensed?), and (2) it is technically video-game forced. 03:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) The only really weird ones we got, though, are *Rapidmon (Armor) > Raijinmon *Cyberdramon > Fujinmon *Zurumon > Elecmon/Bearmon *GrapLeomon > DinoTigermon (but it's the X version of SaberLeomon, so...) *Impmon > Devimon *SkullSatamon > Beelzemon *Lopmon > Prairiemon (though it fits the Deva from Armor bit) *Monodramon > Devidramon *Kotemon > Musyamon *Phantomon > Dynasmon *Stingmon > JewelBeemon > GranKuwagamon :I think that, at the very least, we can take the General Digivolutions. Would it count as forced if you don't really have to do anything to obtain them? I mean, while you unlock them at the higher levels, the General Digivolution path is already set out from Rookie onward. It won't let you digivolve them, but you can see the portraits and what you will obtain right off the bat. Yeah, I'm mainly doing this 'cause it breaks a bunch of warps. Lanate (talk) 05:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Plus, you don't even get to choose to digivolve. It's automatic when you level up. I'm saying "Go" on this. 17:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone object to me adding the "Special" Digivolutions here? They're just like General ones, except you have to have the "Special" version of the Digimon. I don't think the Card ones or the Armors count, as they're forced. Lanate (talk) 04:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeppers. 06:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't understand what the "Special" version of a Digimon is...is it like the different versions of Zurumon, Pagumon, etc.? Also: *Cite for Dorugoramon - is it a special for Dorugreymon line? *Digimon bible lists two lines for agumon and gabumon? *Is Tanemon rental a Mutant event, or an update to something else? Is Omnimon an event, or an update? *We need to find the qualifiers for the Zurumon, Pagumon, Kapurimon revisions. 20:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't either, not anymore. Originally, it was kinda pushed as sort of like a special Event, but I can't tell the difference from regular Card evo... ::The Dorumon's normal line is Dorimon > Dorumon > DexDorugamon > DexDoruGreymon > DexDorugoramon. Cards just modify them to like, what-could-have-beens. ::Tanemon rental's a Mutant Event. Omnimon, I understood to be an event that hasn't ended. ::I don't have Digimon Battle loaded anymore, but I could check like next week. ::Lanate (talk) 21:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Backup DigiXros *Shoutmon X3 (Incomplete) - do we want to consider this a separate Digimon? *MailBirdramon (+ Golemon) - Uses MailBirdramon's Trident Tail, yet it is clearly a DigiXros. How do we deal with this? *Starmon/Pickmon DigiXroses - Should they each get their own page, or be grouped on the Pickmons page (Starmon is not in all of them). Also, do we want to try and split the Pickmon's by color, or continue grouping them together? Is there any source to do so? *Also, we still have to deal with the manga, and its Mushed-Up MachLeomon and ScudMissimon. 22:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) **Shoutmon X3 (Incomplete) - No; link mask to Shoutmon X3 with a footnote or something. **MailBirdramon (+ Golemon) - Ignore it for now; if there's no card or supplementary clarification eventually, slap it with an unofficial name ala "Agumon Burst Mode". I don't think we should have any misinformation spread at the moment, so if it doesn't have an official source name, quotation marks around it please. **Shove all of the Starmon/Pickmon DigiXroses on the Pickmon page. Don't separate them by colors yet, but mention it in the bio somewhere. **Yeah, we do on the manga count. I can get them. Lanate (talk) 02:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Can you ask THB to modify the digivolution template to allow changes in names? That would solve the various problems with Xros Wars, like these, Pickmons, and the Armed MadLeomon components. Also, do we want to specify the amount of Digimon going into a jogress/Xros, if there are more than one of each? The Kuramon/Chrysalimon evolutions in previous seasons are the only other examples of this, I think. :Well, MailBirdramon + Golemon is absolutely some kind of evolution, so we have to mention it for that parameter. I think that making it clear the name is unofficial, as you said with Agumon Burst Mode, would be best (Honestly, though, Agumon Burst never seemed to be a separate Digimon to me). :Ainz separated the Pickmons image, so we can do that, and modify the Starmons (Xros Wars) page to use the separated images, if you want (since we now have an image for each of the four types of member). I'll perform the merge after I catch up on the episodes. 01:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) SDT and DXA All the DigiXroses for these are listed on the card backs, which are happily difficult to find. EX: http://i.imgur.com/dcPho.jpg We need to start an archive for these or something. 21:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Digimon World 3 (Digimon World 2003) I'm pretty sure that the rookie-ultimate shift that comes from Digimon World 3 is viable to cite. Unless I'm wrong, the only time that occurs is when they Blast Digivolve and I've seen Growlmon go to SkullGreymon that way. --Armored Arzan 01:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Digimon X Arena I just found out that the Carddas site lists these. As far as I can tell, all valid Xroses are listed here, though there is probably a fair amount of lag from the time of a release to an update. If you can find any Xroses that appear on card backs but not here, I'd appreciate it. Otherwise, I think using these would be more efficient and standardizable than trying to find card back scans. 06:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Part 1 DigiXros Unit ;Shoutmon (+ Star Sword) *Shoutmon + Starmons ;Shoutmon X2 *Shoutmon + Ballistamon ;Shoutmon X3 *Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon *Shoutmon X2 + Dorulumon ;Shoutmon X4 *Shoutmon (+ Star Sword) + Ballistamon + Dorulumon *Shoutmon X2 + Dorulumon + Starmons *Shoutmon X3 + Starmons ;Metal Greymon *Greymon + Mail Birdramon Part 2 DigiXros Unit ;Shoutmon X4B *Shoutmon X3 + Starmons + Beelzebumon *Shoutmon X4 + Beelzebumon ;MetalGreymon (+ Cyber Launcher) *Greymon + Cyberdramon + Mail Birdramon *Metal Greymon + Cyberdramon Part 3 DigiXros Unit ;Shoutmon X5 *Shoutmon X3 + Starmon + Sparrowmon *Shoutmon X4 + Sparrowmon ;Dark Knightmon *Skull Knightmon + Deadly Axemon ;Decker Greymon *Mail Birdramon + Greymon + Deckerdramon *Metal Greymon + Deckerdramon ;Omegamon *War Greymon + Metal Garurumon Part 4 DigiXros Unit ;Shoutmon X4S *Shoutmon X4 + Spadamon *Shoutmon X3 + Starmons + Spadamon ;Shoutmon X3GM *Shoutmon X3 + Metal Greymon *Shoutmon X2 + Dorulumon + Metal Greymon *Shoutmon X3 + Greymon + Mail Birdramon ;Shoutmon X3SD *Shoutmon X3 + Dark Knightmon *Shoutmon X3 + Skull Knightmon + Deadly Axemon *Shoutmon X2 + Dorulumon + Dark Knightmon ;Grey Knightsmon *Dark Knightmon + Metal Greymon *Metal Greymon + Skull Knightmon + Deadly Axemon *Dark Knightmon + Greymon + Mail Birdramon ;Khaosmon *Darkdramon + Bantyo Liomon Part 5 DigiXros Unit ;Shoutmon DX *Omega Shoutmon + Zeek Greymon ;Shoutmon X5B *Shoutmon X4B + Sparrowmon *Shoutmon X5 + Beelzebumon *Shoutmon X4 + Sparrowmon + Beelzebumon ;Shoutmon X5S *Shoutmon X5 + Spadamon *Shoutmon X4S + Sparrowmon *Shoutmon X4 + Spadamon + Sparrowmon ;Musou Knightmon *Dark Knightmon + Tuwarmon *Skull Knightmon + Deadly Axemon + Tuwarmon ;Hi-Vision Monitamon *Monitamon + Monitamon + Monitamon BlueMeramon/SkullMeramon On one hand, we have Digimon Battle portraying BlueMeramon and SkullMeramon as alternate Ultimates for the Meramon line, and they are both the same level. On the other, Jintrix doesn't say anything about it being a slide evolution. How strict are we going to be about slide evolutions? Do we need something saying that a Digimon "was corrupted/transformed into a variant of the same Digimon", or do we simply need two Digimon of the same level with an evolutionary relationship? 20:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Tyranomon Just a heads-up, the newest V-Jump displays "Tyranomon > MetalTyranomon > RustTyranomon". This doesn't qualify for DW:EVOREF yet, but it's something to look into when the game comes out. 16:57, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Championship To my understanding, Championship is essentially the same as the v-pets, with better graphics and increased ability for capture, right? There's no true story, the Digimon profiles are the Bandai generics, etc. If true, then my question is: *Do we want to allow game-based evolutions in Championship, Story, and the V-pets if there's no other options for evolution? My interpretation of the policy is that, for these games, as with the cards, regardless of whether the player can change the outcome of the evolution, the evolution trees are still basically a casualty of the game mechanics, where the game designer placed ill-fitting Digimon together just so that evolution could actually be used; this is in contrast to the anime, manga, and Battle/Masters, where lines are created with the inherent purpose of evolving from one to another (there is a HagurumonMekanorimon line, which even as a Hagurumon is inherently a Digimon that evolves to Mekanorimon). However, the converse is that most of the cases of "only one option" correspond with connections that are obviously intended (Petitmon > Bebydmon), whereas with story evolutions we've allowed for some real stinkers (like the mass degeneration in Sunburst/Moonlight). So, as long as we're consistent in applying it across the board, I'm open to change on this (though I'd still want to restrict it to championship and the v-pets, because Story and the card games...will just make too many stinkers.) Thoughts? 23:01, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not going to lie; my first thought is that these distinctions sort of bleed into v-pet influenced systems as well, like World and Re:Digitize. I was against including the v-pets altogether save for fiction-based ones, and with this policy the "obviously" criteria is a sticking point for me. Is it only single-evolutions? Baby to In-Training? There are some Ultimate > Mega that are single lines in Championship as well, so would we go with those as well? (Megadramon > Gallantmon is one that rubs me in the wrong way). :In general, I'm hesitant to include anything that has branches that doesn't provide an indicator of a "true" path, and v-pets fall into that category, Championship included. Lanate (talk) 03:12, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I definitely think that if we allow the one-path evolutions from v-pets and championship, there's not a lot of reason to forbid one-path evolutions in the cards even when they don't make sense. 05:00, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :::If this discussion started for my Petitimon -> Babydmon edit, I only added those because the evolution requirement is simply "passing time", which is the same one we use for the V-pets and other games. 20:55, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Right, but do we allow that requirement for other v-pets, past the babies? 07:15, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Whamon "1. In the Japanese version Whamon is a Champion but sometime before the kids returned to the Digi world he mentioned that he digivolved into Ultimate." Can we verify this? I assume it would be during the MetalSeadramon arc. 19:49, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Checked episodes 41, 42, and 02 s 16, no mention of Whamon having evolved. 20:37, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ExE Do we count the ExE as canon? The form achieved seems to be based only on the two Digimon, and seems to have no other factors taken into account. 19:19, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :How is that different from other game jogresses? 19:55, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::EXE is just temporary DNA rather than permanent.Marcusbwfc (talk) 15:17, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Need to investigate for possible new lines http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000104511 Kuzuhamon Miko Mode seems to be present, possibly as an evolution of Renamon? If so, this should probably be added to Renamon (Tamers) as well. We need to determine whether the dark evolution lines in previous d-arcs count as well. 22:52, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :I assume the Dark Digivolution line of previous D-Arcs consisted of Youkomon, Doumon, and Kuzuhamon right? That seems to be the main alternate line for Renamon. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:53, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Digimon Masters Burst Modes So I've read before that items don't count for evolutions, which is why ladydevimon -> lilithmon from decode isnt counted (and a few others) because of the fact they use evolution crystals, but why is masters different to this? you have to use items to achieve these burst (and side) evolutions, such as a Kuzuhamon using the Monk's Staff. wouldn't this violate? or does it being an an item exclusive to that digimon make it count? and shouldn't we include the item in it as well? so sakuyamons side bar would say "with the monks staff" rather than just being listed as a straight evolution? with this, we'd be able to list decode evolutions by stating which crystal they used (unless of course, that is discounted due to it working on *all* digimon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:14, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :It's because the item works on all Digimon, similar to Spirits. 13:39, July 23, 2019 (UTC) ::on all? that to me would imply any mega could use the staff to become kuzuhamon. is that how it works? at the least I think we should specify on the side bar the item is used, so "Sakuyamon (w/ monks staff".Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:25, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :::In Masters, the items are essentially being used as Crests, just an energy source. The evolution is intimately linked to the preceding line, as demonstrated in the encyclopedia entries. In Re:Digitize, those items are used like Spirits. 14:04, July 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::Technically Digivolution items that function like Spirits in Frontier aren't unique to Re:Digitize as they were in the original Digimon World as well. Chimera-gui (talk) 14:17, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::Next Order also. But I guess I get it now if it's because they still count as part of the natural evolution this way, which is why the digivolution items don't count. though since ladydevimon has lilithmon in her natural tree in RD, that could count, though I guess a digivolution item is a digivolution item all the same. (how does this work for the digicore used on monzaemon -> lilithmon?)Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:15, July 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I'm guessing it's because Lili is an NPC meaning the player had no involvement in Monzaemon's digivolution beyond getting the Digicore for her. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:32, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::::As far as I know, the Digicore doesn't have an item equivalent in gameplay. The LadyDevimon > Lilithmon evolution is portrayed as her using an item that the player's can use for the same effect, though. 12:44, July 26, 2019 (UTC)